pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flygon
| border = | name='Flygon'| jname=(フライゴン Flygon)| image=330Flygon.png| ndex=330| evofrom=Vibrava| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= FLY-gon | hp=80| atk=100| def=80| satk=80| sdef=80| spd=100| total=520| species=Mystic Pokémon| type= / | height=6'07"| weight=180.8 lbs.| ability=Levitate| color=Green| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Flygon (Japanese: フライゴン Flygon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Drew from the anime has a Flygon. In Pokémon Emerald, it appears in the movie-type animation when you start up the game followed by several other Pokémon. Special abilities Flygon can whip up sandstorms to protect itself. Its wings seem to be "singing" when they are flapped. Also, Flygon's eyes are protected from sand by red membranes. Flygon can also learn moves like Sand Tomb and Earthquake. Flygon has the ability Levitate, which makes all Ground-type moves ineffective. Habitat Most Flygon belong to trainers, but some can be found in deserts. In the video games however, it is impossible to find a wild Flygon.( Unless you use a cheat on your game.) In the manga Pokemon adventures It is briefly shown that Wally uses a Flygon. In the anime Flygon's first appearance was in a flashback in the episode Delcatty Got Your Tongue? Another Flygon was in the movie Jirachi: Wish Maker, where it helped save Jirachi. Drew has a Flygon, and it debuted in the episode Rhapsody in Drew. Evolution Flygon is the final form of Trapinch, and is the evolved form of Vibrava as of level 45. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Flygon| rubysapphire=Evolve Vibrava| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Vibrava| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen= Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Vibrava| dprarity=None| platinum=Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Vibrava| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Evolve Vibrava (White only)| bwrarity=None }} Side game locations | Pokemon=Flygon| RS Pinball=Evolve Vibrava| Trozei=Endless Level 5 Forever Level 54 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Vibrava| PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1-B13)Mystery Jungle (B1-B29), Mt. Mistral (1F-9F)| }} Pokédex entries | name=Flygon| ruby=Flygon is nicknamed "the elemental spirit of the desert." Because its flapping wings whip up a cloud of sand, this Pokémon is always enveloped in a sandstorm while flying.| sapphire=Flygon whips up a sandstorm by flapping its wings. The wings create a series of notes that sound like singing. Because the "singing" is the only thing that can be heard in a sandstorm, this Pokémon is said to be the desert spirit.| emerald=The flapping of its wings sounds like singing. To prevent detection by enemies, it hides itself by flapping up a cloud of desert sand.| firered=It hides itself by kicking up desert sand with its wings. Red covers shield its eyes from sand.| leafgreen=It hides itself by kicking up desert sand with its wings. Red covers shield its eyes from sand.| diamond=It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit."| pearl=It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit."| platinum=It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit."| heartgold=It is nicknamed "The Desert Spirit" because the flapping of it's wings sounds like a woman singing.| soulsilver=It is nicknamed "The Desert Spirit" because the flapping of it's wings sounds like a woman singing.| black=It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit."| white=It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit." |black 2= Known as "The Desert Spirit" this Pokémon hides in the sandstorms it causes by beating its wings. |white 2= Known as "The Desert Spirit" this Pokémon hides in the sandstorms it causes by beating its wings. }} Etymology Flygon's name comes from the word "Fly" and "Dragon", reorganizing the word "Dra'gonfly'". Trivia *Excepting Smeargle, Flygon, Volcarona, Genesect, Vibrava and Golurk are the only non-legendary Pokémon who are not Flying-type Pokémon who can learn Fly. *Flygon and Xatu share the same Pokémon species name, the Mystic Pokémon. *Flygon is stated to always be in a sandstorm, but its ability cannot be either Sand Stream or Sand Veil. Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Semi-Pseudo Category:Stage 2 Pokémon